Sandy Ryerson
Sandy Ryerson is the former director of his own glee club and the local drug dealer of William McKinley High School. He is portrayed by Stephen Tobolowsky. Biography Sandy is a middle-aged man with a receded hairline. He is revealed to be gay in season two, but in season one he claimed he had a girlfriend. He collects porcelain dolls and has an effeminate house set-up. He also wears bizarre clothes and has a lot of weird hand gestures. Sandy also has a tendency to 'sit on the fence'. He often sides with whoever seems the most likely to win. He joins Sue in luring Rachel out of Glee Club in Preggers and then he helps Will in Funk. Season 1 Sandy Ryerson first appeared in Pilot, where he held the position of the Glee Club teacher, prior to Will Schuester. Sandy was fired after Rachel Berry informed Principal Figgins that he had been inappropriately touching a male student. Sandy was given a restraining order by the court to stay away from students, and immediately took up a 'job' selling pot to the kids off-campus. Sandy provides the pot that allows Will to blackmail Finn Hudson into joining the Glee club. In the uncut Pilot, his Glee Club is seen performing "One" from A Chorus Line. Later when Will, Sandy and several other men form a musical group called the Acafellas, Sandy is kicked off, as Will and the others agree that he's just too creepy. Sandy however forces himself back into the group, by promising them that they could get their big musical break, due to Sandy supposedly convincing Josh Groban to attend a show using MySpace. He also tells him that Josh Groban is looking for a new opening act. Reluctantly, Will and the others agree. After the show however, it is revealed that Groban only came to serve him a restraining order, as Sandy has been stalking him with disturbing intimate gifts, pictures, and messages. Meanwhile, Sue, who wants to shut down Glee club, blackmails Figgins into re-hiring Sandy as head of the arts department, giving him control of the school musicals and to an extent, the Glee club. Sue then orders Sandy to give Rachel the lead, in the hopes that she will leave Glee and thus weaken the group. Sandy does as asked, but his own ego keeps him from being objective. He unfairly yells at Rachel and insults her skills, and rewrites the script, giving himself the role of Cleopatra in Cabaret. In the end, Sue has him fired again, as she too couldn't stand his disturbing ideas and offers to turn over control to Rachel, in the hopes of keeping her plan going. Sue fails however and Rachel returns to Glee. In Wheels, Sandy is next seen giving a massive supply of pot to Noah Puckerman, who while in a wheelchair, makes up a story about needing the drugs to deal with the pain of a shark attack. Sandy is sympathetic in his own disturbing manner, as he gives over the drugs, unaware that Puck was not injured, but merely wanted to lace the cupcakes for the Glee Club bake sale with drugs in order to sell more when the other kids get the munchies. In Bad Reputation, Sandy makes a brief appearance in Rachel's video for Run Joey Run as Julie's ( Rachel ) dad. It is unknown what lead to this, knowing of his various conflicts with Rachel and he's never been mentioned again in that episode. Sandy is next seen in Funk. After New Directions' rivals Vocal Adrenaline scare the group into thinking that they are doomed to failure, Will also falls into a depressed "funk". Unable to bring himself out of it, he goes to Sandy in the hopes of buying pot to pull himself out of it. Sandy however refuses to sell pot to the depressed in case it causes Will to kill himself or something. In a surprising act, Sandy helps Will realize that although Vocal Adrenaline is a strong group, they do have a weakness. They can't perform funk, they're "soulless automatons". Sandy appears again at Sheets-N-Things, where he bullies Finn and Puck, who have gotten jobs at the store with Will's ex-wife Terri, to pay off a debt they owe to Vocal Adrenaline for slashing their tires. Upon seeing Sandy, Puck immediately asks, in a bored and expectant manner, if he intends to molest them. Season 2 He is briefly mentioned by Puck in The Substitute as the various members of Glee club plead for then-principal Sue to re-hire Will Schuester. According to Puck, out of all teachers at McKinley, Mr. Schuester has been the only one to ever touch him, "besides Mr. Ryerson." Sandy returns in A Night of Neglect. He joins Sue's League of Doom to aid Vocal Adrenaline in winning Nationals and to destroy New Directions. He decides to join because he still holds a grudge against Will Schuester because Will "took his job". Sue gives him the codename "Pink Dagger" and sets him to destroying the Glee club's benefit concert; he and Sue start the Heckling Club (Jacob Ben Israel, Azimio, and Becky Jackson) to mock the performances. Their heckling causes Tina to cry for over an hour after her performance. As the Heckling Club leaves after Holly Holliday's lecture, Sue pulls him away during the intermission and tells him it's all up to him now. Sandy goes back to the auditorium determined to bring down the New Directions, but when Mercedes performs "Ain't No Way", which happens to be one of his favourite songs, he just watches mesmerized, and in the end, donates fully to the purpose, saying that Aretha Franklin is his "kryptonite". Personality Sandy is, as Will once described him, creepy. Oddly effeminate and vain, Sandy talks with an air of undeserved arrogance about his ability and purpose in life. He seems to believe himself extremely talented as a performer and will often do anything to get on stage, such as manipulating the Acafellas group into letting him back in, and re-writing Cabaret to include himself in the role of Cleopatra (who of course has nothing to do with said show). Although he was fired from his job at the school, Sandy seems unconcerned as he feels his true purpose is selling drugs to teenagers. He shows Sue that he also collects porcelain dolls. He has been collecting since 1961 and they are his "everything" (ironically, the collecting of porcelain dolls is often associated with the mentally unstable). off the stage as part of the goal of The Heckling Club]] Although Sandy claims to have a girlfriend (in Cleveland), he is clearly attracted to the male gender, but his tastes often seem to lean more toward men much younger than he is (touching a young boy inappropriately during choir practice), leading into question whether he is a closeted homosexual or instead a pedophile. Sandy also has disturbing stalker tendencies, as demonstrated when Josh Groban accidentally friend-ed him on Myspace, to which Sandy began to send him very intimate sexual gifts. Despite numerous requests that Sandy stop, Josh inevitably was forced to file a restraining order against him, which he delivered personally. In A Night of Neglect, he seems to be quite open about his sexuality (although this maybe because he was comfortable with the only witnesses being the other members of the League of Doom), as asks Dustin Goolsby if he is single, and explains that he finds Dustin "hunky" and he is what is known as "predatory gay". Sandy's teaching methods leaves a lot to be desired. Aside from touching the male students inappropriately, he bullies female students (such as Rachel) by yelling insults and any sort of emotional abuse he can come up with. Sandy's behavior is often difficult for anyone to handle for long periods of time, as even Sue became disturbed by his behavior during the musical incident. It is revealed in this episode that his favorite song is Ain't No Way and is his "one only weakness." The Brainiacs reveal to the rest of the Glee Club that Sandy has offered to pay for their $250 trip to Detroit to compete in the final quiz match. 'Songs' *[[Where Is Love?|'Where is Love?']]'' : From the musical ''Oliver; (feat Hank) (Pilot) *'I Wanna Sex You Up' '': by Color Me Badd; (feat Will, Ken, Finn and Puck) ('Acafellas) *Loser' : By Beck; (feat Puck, Finn, Terri, and Howard) ('Funk) Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Glee Club Directors Category:Former William Mckinley High School Teacher Category:Former The League of Doom Members